1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a 3D printer, and specifically to a printing method of the 3D printer.
2. Description of Prior Art
3D printing technology can produce a real 3D model by way of jetting ink and solidifying the jetted ink based on user-inputted 3D image files, which is very convenient. Moreover, as the maturity of 3D printing technology, the price of 3D printer is getting cheaper recently. As such, 3D printing technology popularizes around people these years.
Refers to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of 3D printer according to related art. Particularly, ink-jet type 3D printer 1 (refers to as the 3D printer 1) comprises a nozzle array 2 and a forming platform 3. The nozzle array 2 comprises several nozzles 21 (generally comprising six to eight nozzles). The nozzle array 2 is generally arranged on a track 10 at an internal top face of the 3D printer 1, and can be controlled to move forward, backward, left and right. Moreover, the nozzle array 2 in some specific types of 3D printer 1 can further move up and down.
The forming platform 3 is arranged upward from a supporting pillar (not shown) at a bottom face of the 3D printer 1 and located below the nozzle array 2, and in particularly, the forming platform 3 is controlled to rise or descend for adjusting a distance between the forming platform 3 and the nozzle array 2. When stacking a 3D model 4, the nozzle array 2 is controlled to jet ink to a plane of the forming platform 3, and the 3D printer 1 emits light thereon through a lighting source (not shown), so as to solidify the jetted ink upon the forming platform 3.
Generally speaking, the distance between a forming-surface and the nozzle array 2 is fixed, and an ink splattering situation can be avoided by fixing the distance. In particularly, before the 3D printer 1 producing the 3D model 4, a surface of the forming platform 3 is regarded as the above mentioned forming-surface. When the nozzle array 2 starts to jet ink at the forming platform 3, and the jetted ink is solidified to as a first layer of the 3D model 4, a surface 40 of the first layer is then regarded as the forming-surface. At the time, the forming platform 3 is controlled to descend, so as to keep the distance between the nozzle array 2 and the forming-surface.
Then, the nozzle array 2 is controlled to jet ink at the surface 40 of the first layer, so as to stack a second layer on the first layer, and the surface 40 of the second layer is then regarded as the forming-surface, and so on. Finally, the 3D model 4 is constituted by a plurality of layers.
In the related art, the 3D printer 1 uses the whole 3D model 4 as a printing fundation, and controls the nozzle array 2 to move there and back along the track 10, for stacking the first layer, the second layer, etc. in order. If a 3D model is constituted by 1000 layers, the nozzle array 2 needs to work cooperating with the descending action of the forming platform 3, so as to stack the 1000 layers in order. The above description shows that the nozzle array 2 needs to be controlled to move many times for printing a whole 3D model.
For example, if the 3D model 4 is constituted by 1000 layers, and the nozzle array 2 needs to move 5 times back-and-forth for stacking 1 layer completely, then, in this example, the nozzle array 2 needs to move there and back 5000 times for finishing the 3D model 4.
The nozzle array of current 3D printer is usually driven by a motor of the 3D printer, so the time spent for printing a 3D model in the related art is too long. Besides, the damage of the motor or the nozzle array will be more probably if the moving frequency of the nozzle array is too often.